Somebody's Watching Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With Halloween nearing, Amanda's thinking that her weird dreams are only weird dreams... but what happens when they turn to reality? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Glimpses?

_"I can't watch this, please stop! What have you done?!"_

_"Seth!"_

_The aforementioned man turned around and tension filled the room before Bray spoke again._

_"Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Seth kept hitting him afterwards… and then glanced to his right, seeing Amanda._

_"Burn! It! Down!" Seth hissed before taking a lighter, setting the table on fire and flipping it over._

_Amanda was wide eyed with shock as Seth grabbed her and they fled the funhouse._

_"Seth… what's gotten into you?!" Amanda replied, Seth turning to her._

_"It's over now, Mandy. We're free." Seth responded._

_"Free?! The only one free is The Fiend, he's gonna cause mayhem similar to people on Purge night!" Amanda replied, watching the funhouse burn to the ground. "Ramblin Rabbit…" She responded._

_"Like you even care. All I did was save everyone. He did the same thing to your husband. Or maybe you don't remember because you're already fucking someone who lost his reputation in WWE." Seth explained._

_"When I said I was going to the funhouse to find Bray, I had a different plan in mind! It didn't involve committing arson!" Amanda yelled, Seth slapping her… and Amanda slapping him. "Idiot! You've doomed us all to hell, we might never get Bray back because the only thing keeping The Fiend restrained was the funhouse!" She retorted before she left._

_The flames cast an eerie orange glow around the area…_

Amanda opened her eyes, Finn holding her and lightly rubbing her stomach to calm a hiccuping Liam.

"Did both you and Liam have a nightmare?" Finn asked quietly.

"Seth had torched a house… with Bray in it as well as…" Amanda responded, Finn turning horrified and holding her.

"It's okay, Love. Calm down. It's just a nightmare." Finn replied before kissing her lips.

It was after snacking on some oranges that Amanda heard her LG Aristo 2 chime and checked it, seeing a text from Yukie.

_'Something tells me that you're not okay.'_

_'I had a nightmare where Seth torched a funhouse while Bray was in it… and something evil was set free.' _Amanda responded, her right hand on her stomach as Liam kicked.

_'Mandy, you watched The Purge again, didn't you?'_

Amanda checked her phone screen, seeing _October 3rd 2018 _and _6:03 am _on it.

_'Yeah...' _Amanda responded.

_'You know better that watching something will make you have nightmares. I woke up hearing Himawari screaming because of Sarada watching that show with her.'_

_'Make sure they don't. I think Liam's angry at me for accidentally waking him.' _Amanda responded, grimacing as Liam kicked at her ribcage… and felt Finn's right hand below hers.

"He's an angry little kiddo, Love." Finn responded, rubbing Amanda's stomach.

"Yes he is." Amanda replied before they kissed.

"Liam, you can't be angry forever. Mommy's sorry kiddo." Finn responded.

Liam calmed down and Finn and Amanda headed upstairs, going back to sleep.

It was later in the morning that Amanda took a prenatal vitamin and closed the bottle before she and Finn ate pancakes and sausage… and heard a knock, Finn letting Adam Cole in.

"Adam, you okay?" Finn asked as Adam closed the door.

"People are taking _The Purge _Tv series too far, I saw a group with masks and what I hope are fake machetes." Adam explained.

"It's getting close to Halloween. They're probably just playing around." Finn responded.

"Hopefully. Mandy, you look tired." Adam replied.

"Little one was hiccuping earlier, then stomping at my ribcage." Amanda responded as they hugged for a few seconds, Adam lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach and turning his attention to Liam.

"You can't be treating Mommy like that, kiddo. Mommy needs her sleep like everyone else, Liam." Adam explained.

"He's a night owl." Amanda responded.

After getting dressed and brushing a stray hair off of her white maternity skinny jeans and black and white colorblocked sleeveless maternity blouse, Amanda applied her makeup… and saw a text from Kurt.

_'Are you okay, Mandy? How's Liam so far?'_

_'Sleepily kicking now. He's more active at night. I had a nightmare and it woke him, he got mad.' _Amanda responded, Kurt replying.

_'I'm sure he will calm down, Mandy. Don't worry. Try and get some sleep while you can at the moment.'_

_'I will after I eat. I'm hungry again.' _Amanda responded before going to find ice cream and jalapenos… and Chris Jericho caught her when he walked in.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Mandy?" Chris asked.

"Snacking." Amanda responded, Chris seeing her put one of the jalapenos in the mint chocolate chip ice cream and eat it.

"Looks like you're gonna give the baby a mini heart attack, Mandy." Chris replied.

"Little guy loves it." Amanda responded, Chris's eyes going wide at the gender and smiling as they hug.

_**October 8th 2018…**_

Amanda looked through the script after eating again, rubbing her stomach as Liam kicked and seeing Yukie walk in before they hug.

And Yukie yelping and jumping as Liam kicked at her.

"Little rascal hates me now?" Yukie asked.

"Little rascal is active again, it's night now." Amanda responded.

"Well, he needs to stop being a little party animal for once." Yukie responded while rubbing Amanda's stomach.

"Were your little ones like that, punching and kicking around?" Amanda asked as they sat down, Finn bringing Himawari into the locker room.

"Mama!" Himawari responded, Yukie smiling and holding her.

"This one acted like an angel. Only responded to voice, except for Jordan's." Yukie explained.

"Why was that? Babies normally react to their dad." Finn responded, his right hand on Amanda's stomach and calming Liam.

"It took Himawari a few days after when she started moving and kicking. One night, I was asleep until I hear Jordan talking to her and Himawari finally did. I have never seen him so happy before beside when he proposed to me in Ireland and we had Sarada." Yukie explained.

The door opened and Baron went wide eyed at how big Amanda had gotten.

"Wow, Mandy, you… you look different." Baron responded, as he was trying to find the right words.

"Are you blind? Auntie Mandy's pregnant!" Himawari replied, Baron going wide eyed.

"Was that you? You sound like your auntie and even your Mommy at the same time." Baron responded.

Himawari slapped him, Baron backing away.

And as Amanda brushed a stray hair off of her navy blue sleeveless draped front maternity/nursing top, she started to fully calm down for the first time since her nightmare.


	2. Signs

The lights went out one by one, Finn shielding Amanda… and the lights were back on, both seeing a toy rabbit.

"You two, he's really mad! He's waiting to torch it!" The rabbit responded frantically, startling everyone.

"Did a toy rabbit really just talk?" Seth asked, Dean sipping the punch for evidence of drugs.

"It either did or I'm high." Dean responded, Finn helping Amanda sit down as she was trying to form the words together.

The sounds of picture frames breaking echoed through Amanda's mind along with _"I can't watch this, please stop! What have you done?!"_ and _"Seth!"_... and Amanda felt her anxiety return, Finn lightly rubbing her back.

"Mandy, calm down. It's not real, it's only TV." Finn responded.

Amanda took deep breaths, lightly rubbing her stomach as she felt Liam kicking… and then heard the toy rabbit talking to Liam.

"Hey, little buddy, your Mommy needs to stay calm okay? We don't want her to be sick and then she'll end up being in the hospital. Please, kiddo, let your Mommy relax."

"Ramblin Rabbit…" Amanda responded quietly, Seth and Dean exchanging confused looks.

"I think Mandy needs to go on leave soon." Dean whispered.

"Yeah, she needs too. She's losing it." Seth responded.

"I heard that, you pyromaniac!" Ramblin Rabbit hissed at Seth, who jumped in fright and kept his distance from the rabbit.

After the segment, the camera panned out to the confused commentary team.

"A toy rabbit was talking…" Renee replied, Corey turning to the blonde to try to calm her.

"Just stay calm, Renee. It's probably not even real." Corey responded.

In the backstage area, Roman pulled Seth and Dean aside.

"One of us should go to Vince's office and ask what's going on." Roman whispered as Yukie checked Amanda and Liam over, using her stethoscope to check Liam's heartbeat.

"Heart's being normally… Mandy, you okay? Your anxiety's gone?" Yukie responded.

"Yeah, it's gone." Amanda responded, no longer feeling anxious.

"Good. Because if this continues, Mandy, something bad could happen to Liam." Yukie explained.

"And he needs to stay healthy." Amanda replied, Finn talking to Liam.

"You okay in there, little guy?" Finn asked, Liam kicking happily. "He's happy now." He replied with a smile.

"Yeah, everyone cares. That baby is going to ruin everyone's lives, including my own!" Ronan retorted.

"You need to behave yourself, kid!" Dean responded, Ronan taken aback by the rough tone in his uncle's voice.

"Fine then… asshole." Ronan responded, before leaving.

"Give me a few minutes." Yukie replied before going to find Ronan… and Dean lightly rubbing Amanda's back.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what's gotten into Ronan. He's normally quiet and sweet." Amanda responded as Finn held her.

It was as Raw continued that Finn covered Amanda's eyes as Nikki and Brie attacked Ronda.

"Just keep your eyes closed, Love. I don't want you to get sick." Finn responded as he kept Amanda's eyes covered.

"Why are they targeting her?!" Amanda asked before they heard _Harlem _by New Politics and Yukie ran out there, chasing off Nikki and Brie and helping Ronda up.

Ronda coughed a bit in pain, Yukie grabbing a microphone.

"Hey, Nikki, Brie, go on back home! Because this division has no room for divas like yourselves!" Yukie retorted.

In the back, Ronan cheered as he and Jordan hi-fived.

"Hey, we need to talk for a second. You been acting strange lately. Are you okay?" Jordan asked.

"I don't like the idea of a new baby in our extended family, Daddy." Ronan explained, Jordan lifting him up onto his lap as Sarada checked on a sleeping Himawari.

"Why are you like this? Himawari's a baby too and you didn't complain." Jordan asked.

"I don't want to lose Auntie Mandy." Ronan responded, Jordan hugging him.

"Auntie Mandy will be alright. But if you're afraid of the new baby taking your spot, just tell her." Jordan explained.

"I will." Ronan responded.

After finding Amanda, she and Ronan hugged after Amanda finished snacking on bread and butter pickles.

"Hey, little buddy." Amanda replied, Ronan hearing Liam hiccuping for a few seconds.

"Auntie… I don't want to be a cousin anymore." Ronan responded.

"He's not taking your place in our lives, Ronan. Here." Amanda replied, gently placing Ronan's right hand on her stomach… and Ronan jumping slightly but smiling as Liam kicked lightly. "He loves hearing voices, he reacts to them. Especially his family's voices." She responded, Ronan resting his head on Amanda's stomach after getting her to drink some bottled water.

"Mommy did the same thing with me when she was having Himawari. It scared me at first, Auntie Mandy." Ronan explained with a smile.

"When Liam first kicked, it felt like a little twitching motion. And then his little kicks got stronger… and him moving made it fully set in how amazing it is that another life is coming into this world." Amanda responded as they smiled… and then heard the bell ring and saw Finn's hand get raised in victory.

Once Finn and Amanda hugged, Bayley lifted Ronan up into her arms as he was tired.

"Long day, little guy?" Bayley asked, Ronan nodding and yawning slightly.

"Yeah… I even got to feel Liam kick today." Ronan responded.

Finn and Ronan hugged for a few seconds.

"Take good care of them, okay, Uncle Finny?" Ronan asked after he and Amanda hugged.

"I will, Ronan, don't worry." Finn responded.

At the hotel after getting ready for bed and eating again, Amanda saw a text from Ronda.

_'What in the world was with that little toy rabbit?'_

_'I had a nightmare a few days ago about Seth destroying and torching a house, the toy rabbit was in it along with Bray.' _Amanda responded, Ronda replying to comfort her.

_'Mandy, everyone hasn't seen Bray in a long time. And I'm sure that the nightmare you had won't come true. Maybe you had too many sweets to eat and even with Liam.'_

_'I did eat candy corn that night, along with popcorn.' _Amanda replied.

As she and Finn kissed and were trying to sleep, Amanda lightly sang Rockwell's _Somebody's Watching Me_… and Liam kicked in rhythm to her singing, Finn smiling.

"Looks like he loves your voice, Love." Finn responded.

"He does." Amanda replied before they kissed. "I love you both." She responded as they smiled.

"Aww, we love you too." Finn responded.

They settled into sleep, feeling calmer.


End file.
